No title, can't think of titles too well xx'
by poofnojutsu
Summary: I'm not good at summaries like others. xx This is a first. Go easy on me please. First story that I'm trying on really. Basically a Trunks and Juunanagou story. Juunanagou is a prince and Trunks is a personal guard or whatever. I don't own any Dbz charac-


"Prince, your father wishes to see you." Said one of the royal knights. Juunanagou nodded and stood. "You are dismissed." With a bow, the night spoke. "Thanks you, M'Prince.", and turned on his heals to leave.  
  
A few minutes later, Juunanagou walked into the room his father resided in. "Yes father?", asked Juunanagou. He was hoping this wasn't another lecture on him trying to find a bride. "My son," his father began, "I think you are old enough now for a personal guard. But of course, he would be more then that. He'd be more like a brother or best friend. Feel free to tell him anything." His father clapped his hands and a boy with long lavender hair, that was pulled back into a long ponytail and stray strands of hair about his face, walked out from behind the throne. "Juunanagou, this is Trunks. He is the one I was talking about. Trunks is your age and the best in the kingdom. So I chose him."  
  
Juunanagou stared blankly at Trunks then snapped back to reality when his father finished. //What.. was I doing?// His fathers voice broke his thoughts with a deep tone. "So what do you think?" It took Juunanagou a while to register that in his mind. "Oh, yeah. It's fine."  
  
Juunanagou's father nodded and waved his left hand once to excuse them. With a nod Juunanagou turned and left the room, followed by Trunks.  
  
"Trunks?" Juunanagou asked, back to Trunks and still walking. Trunks turned his gaze away from the walls and turned it to Juunanagou. "Yes?" Staying faced away, Juunanagou continued to walk. "You are not permitted to tell anyone anything I tell you, right?" Trunks cleared his throat. "Correct." Juunanagou reached Juunanagou's bedroom door. "Are you supposed to sleep in my bedroom?" Trunks stopped before he walked into him. "Yes, I am."  
  
Nodding, Juunanagou walked into his room, followed by Trunks. "Do you want the top of the bunk or the bottom?" Trunks shut this door behind him. "I'll have the opposite of what you have."  
  
Juunanagou sighed. "Ok, we need to set some boundaries." Trunks looked down at Juunanagou, who was sitting on the bed. "What exactly do you mean? If you don't mind." Juunanagou offered Trunks to sit beside him on the bottom half of the bunk. Trunks, accepting the invitation, sat down. Juunanagou shifted some to half way face Trunks. "Ok, Trunks. When it is just you and me, like now, act on your own accord. I.. don't like acting royal when I don't have to. So it would be like.. As if we are best friends. Feel free to tell, or ask, me anything you want. I will do the same."  
  
Trunks nodded. Juunanagou stood up and turned to face Trunks. "So.. Which do you want? Top or bottom?" After a bit of thinking Trunks spoke. "I'll have the top." "Hm..", Juunanagou thought out loud some. "Do you have your stuff here, Trunks?" Shaking his head he replied, "No. It is supposed to be here tomorrow."  
  
"Alright." Juunanagou headed twords the fire place. "Trunks, do me a favor." Trunks got a bit of a puzzled look on his face. "What is it?" Juunanagou pushed down the head of a miniature figure on top of the fire place. As the fireplace lifted up Juunanagou spoke. "Don't tell anyone anything you shouldn't."  
  
Standing up Trunks replied, "I'm not permitted to tell anyone, but you, anything.. Not even talk to anyone else." Juunanagou stared for a bit. "Well you have the right to everything in the castle you with to, on my orders. ..Since you can't communicate verbally to anyone.."  
  
Walking over to Juunanagou he nodded. "Take it you are going to follow me?" Juunanagou asked. Nodding once more he went into the passage after Juunanagou.  
  
They went through a dark, stort, and narrow passageway before arriving in the castle fields. They had exited from the ground. The door was practically ground, but had wood in it to support.  
  
"Why'd we come out here, Juunanagou? We're right near the stone wall." Juunanagou slipped his shirt and pants off. Then grabbed a box from out of a tree. Pulled out another pain of more normal looking clothes, putting the other in the box. He put the box back and started to dress. "Cause I'm skipping me lessons." Trunks just watched as Juunanagou finished dressing. "Are you going to come with?" "I have to." Juunanagou sighed and began climbing the wall. "We are going to have to work on you and your properness around me habbit." He reached the top and jumped off, landing on his feet on the other side. Trunks shrugged and climbed after, jumping off at the top.  
  
Trunks had followed Juunanagou to town. He had been curious what they were going to be doing in town. So he spoke up his silent question. "What are we going to do while here?" Shrugging, Juunanagou replied, "I dunno. Didn't think about it. Just wanted to get away from my prince lessons." He then stopped dead in his tracks infront of a small shop. This shop gave some type of mysterious aura about it. The wood looked as if it had been around for years. "I've never seen this place before. But it doesn't seem new." The raven black haired boy entered as if drawn into it by some unknown force. 


End file.
